Mildly Inebriated
by hmionegrangr
Summary: Lily had downed far more than a few shots, and then a few more on top of that. She guessed that was why she now found herself in a rather compromising position with a gorgeous young man, momentarily distracted from the other quite pressing dilemma she had been experiencing as a result of drinking far, far too much.


**A/N: This is an AU where James and Lily meet in a nightclub. Was originally a prompt I was asked to write but it ended up being far less ~sensual~ than planned, instead ending up as a funny/silly little fic. Fave or review and let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

Those hazel eyes gazed into hers and then fiercely grabbed her round the waist and backed her into the sink, kissing her passionately as he manoeuvred her. The kiss was lusty and disorganised, not particularly skilful, but she really didn't expect it to be given how drunk they both were. Their teeth clashed, then their tongues began to move together and she pressed her lips firmly into his.

He hoisted her up onto the sink and moved himself between her legs. She could hear the thumping of the music through the door to the toilets, which they had luckily found were empty. He was holding her firmly on the hips and as he deepened the kiss he had moved his hands around her bum, pushing her hips into his suggestively.

And that's when she remembered…

She had been dancing with this guy all night. Unfortunately, or in this man's case fortunately, Lily had got very, very drunk. This was thanks to her friend Marlene who had forced quite a few shots down Lily's throat, telling her to "loosen up".

Taking that challenge Lily had downed far more than a few shots, and then a few more on top of that to give her a level of confidence which she would never have achieved had she been sober.

"More shots!" Marlene shouted over the music, weaving between people as she headed to their table carrying 4 shots in her hands for Lily, Mary, Dorcas and herself. The other three girls groaned, not being used to such heavy drinking.

"Marlene pleeeeease! Have mercy on us!" Mary slurred, the biggest lightweight of the group.

Dorcas being the sensible one had not bent to Marlene's peer pressure so was the least drunk out of the lot of them, and hearing Mary's inebriated response decided "Okay, I'm going to get this one home". She hopped up from the table, swung Mary's arm over her shoulder and supported her, waving a goodbye to the two remaining girls at the table and promising to let them know that they had got home safe.

"And then there were two…" Marlene announced with a decidedly wicked grin on her face. "That means we'll have to have two shots each, you up for this?"

Lily, already feeling light headed, should have just rejected the challenge right there. But instead, she nodded and said "When you're ready Marls, try and keep up" with a wink.

* * *

One. Two. Her shots were finished and she scrunched up her face in reaction to the vile taste of vodka. Her expression was mirrored in Marlene's scrunched up nose and eyes which were squeezed shut. She should have turned down that challenge... but then she never would have found herself in the crowd on the dance floor with this guy.

Her and Marlene had been dancing together and then James (she thinks she heard his name correctly) and his friend had joined their circle and begun to dance with them. Marlene and the friend had gone to get themselves a drink and left her with James.

They had danced the whole night, not leaving each other's side the whole time, not even for toilet breaks. And that's where the problem lay.

Lily was bursting for the loo!

She had tried to escape a couple times, and found he held her quite tight. After the trying to leave him approach failed a couple of times, she tried to lead him off of the dance floor so that she could explain to him she really needed to pee. But every time she did this, a song came on and his eyes lit up, and he mouthed "I love this song" and led her back into the crowd. And then, poor Lily was back where she started; on the dance floor with this guy but becoming more and more desperate for a trip to the toilet.

How the hell was she going to get to the loo and back, without him thinking she wasn't interested but also without peeing herself right here in front of him. The thumping of the music was making her ears ring and she could feel the bass in her chest as she manoeuvred them closer to the edge of the dance floor. Seeing he was about to move them back to the centre of the dance floor, not wanting her to leave, she steeled herself and grabbed his hand, tugging him in the direction of the toilets.

This way she could explain she needed to pee in the toilets where it was quieter, and she would thankfully then be able to empty her bladder. Tugging on his hand, she weaved through the crowd, with a determination in her strides as she headed for the door to the ladies' room.

Where the hell was she leading him? James really liked this fiery red head and had been keeping her to himself all night. She had always tried to move them away from the dance floor but he loved a girl who could dance, and Lily had him fixated on her as soon as he had seen her. Dark red hair, which stood out from the crowd and milky white skin which seemed to glow under the flash of the strobe lights. Striking she was, but she also saw the way she was swatting men off of herself when they had the audacity to grab her without so much as speaking a word to her. He liked a little bit of attitude and this girl had it by the bucket load.

Now he didn't know what she was trying to do. Her tug on his hand had made him realise she was trying to take him somewhere. Maybe a dark corner or a small booth where she could make her move. Whatever that move was?

Looking up just in time he saw her open the bathroom door and pull him inside.

Lily turned to him and opened her mouth to explain her predicament but found his lips against hers, ravenously kissing her and moving her up onto the sinks. The alcohol had lowered her inhibitions, and apparently when intoxicated, Lily didn't care whether anyone would walk in on them.

She opened her eyes briefly to see that his were shut, his messy black hair falling into his face. Closing her eyes, she deepened the kiss and began combing her fingers through his hair, mussing it and twirling it in her fingers as they became more comfortable with each other's movements.

 _Well this is unexpected_ Lily thought to herself, allowing him to kiss her passionately but also feeling an overwhelming need to pee now that the toilets were so close. _Unexpected but not unwelcome_ she joked to herself again, noting that the only reason why she was finding her inner monologue so funny was that she was absolutely trousered. She gave in to her lustiness and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down and closer to her, inviting him to roll his hips into hers again as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

This continued for another minute or so, and then Lily was really on the brink of peeing herself.

She pushed him back and unravelled herself from him, wanting desperately to run into the toilet but needing to give him some sort of explanation.

"One sec, wait outside I'll be back out in a second yeah?" she whispered, seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

He looked down at his red head and thought he had read the signs all wrong. He had kissed her excitedly when sh now seemed to be uncomfortable under his gaze, fidgeting and unable to meet his eyes. Was she was trying to get rid of him? But hadn't she just told him to wait outside? If he waited outside there was no way she could sneak away from him so she wasn't giving herself much in the way of opportunities to ditch him. So maybe he was over-thinking things. She probably didn't want this to be happening in a bathroom? _To be honest_ , James thought, _that was completely understandable… he didn't much like it either._

He nodded to her and planned to wait outside, ducking out the bathroom door.

"Thank God!" Lily cheered, scuttling into the cubicle, relieving herself and afterwards freshening up in the mirror. She spent a little time pondering over the guy waiting for her outside, or at least who she hoped was waiting for her outside. He had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen and his hair was softer than hers. That would be a problem, she thought as she chewed on her lips, she couldn't compete with his prettiness. And he was _so nice_.

He and his friend had jokingly danced over to them and begun throwing some shapes to impress them, but she could only laugh at them both dancing a lot like her drunk Uncle Bernie at her sister's wedding. Marlene had picked up on it first and when the boys both turned to face McKinnon and Lily they were bent over in fits of giggles. Whether that had been the influence of alcohol or a reaction to their shoddy dancing, the boys took it all in good stride and introduced themselves. She couldn't hear any of what they said but she smiled and nodded enthusiastically because he was _super duper_ cute. Rather comically, as she gazed into the mirror and corrected her eye make up her eyebrows furrowed and her expression dropped to look like that of a sad puppy. Her inebriated state was making her emotional but she couldn't seem to help it. _She would be upset if he wasn't still waiting. Actually, no she would be very pissed off if he wasn't…_

She stumbled over to the door in her drunken stupor and pulled open the door, stepping outside.

The guy hadn't bothered waiting for her.

She tried to rein in her temper but no, she couldn't help it. She was _so_ pissed off.

She hadn't seen him for the rest of the night and once she had found Marlene they both headed home.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to the buzzing of Marlene's phone and seeing as Marlene slept like a log, Lily leaned over and answered the call.

"Hello?" Lily grunted, irritable in the morning and especially so today because she was hung-over.

"Erm hi- wait, is this Lily?" said a voice from down the line.

"Er…yes, who's talking sorry?"

"It's James from last night and before you hang up I have some explaining to do followed by a bit of grovelling." She paused and he took the silence as an indication to continue, "You see my mate Sirius decided to get so drunk that he began dancing on tables."

"Okay…?" Lily questioned, her temper already receding. She was flattered by the effort this guy was making to contact her. Marlene must have given Sirius her number and James had called Marlene in the hopes of getting Lily's number to call her and apologise to her. _He hadn't just ditched her!_

"So I had to take the idiot home. Sorry I left you, but, _very annoyingly_ , duty called" James apologised, directing the "very annoyingly" towards his roommate Sirius. Lily heard an indignant cry in the background in response to James' mocking and she tried to stifle a giggle.

James continued, "So yeah I mean… I'd like to see you again, I mean…It would be cool, if you want to?"

This time Sirius had shouted across the room and Lily heard him tease; "You're a lot smoother with the ladies when drunk Prongs, just bloody ask her to go out tonight"

A smile spread across her face.

Lily spared him the ordeal of having to ask her again and said "Pick me up at 7."

Then added playfully-

"Don't leave me hanging this time."

* * *

 **Fave and review if you enjoyed, it would make my day!**


End file.
